


[喵美丽喵]White Poem 后章

by illumi



Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Character Study, Emotional Hurt, Light Angst, M/M, POV Aymeric, stubborn Estinien
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24677743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illumi/pseuds/illumi
Summary: “如果你肯转身的话，至少可以让我看看你的脸。”艾默里克知道，自己要和眼前这头背对自己的银发野兽保持安全的距离，否则他会一跃离开——要么就等他自己靠近过来。关于主线剧情中两人在国境线战场的短暂重逢。
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood
Series: Nocturnes of The Forgotten Knight [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693021
Kudos: 5





	[喵美丽喵]White Poem 后章

**Author's Note:**

> 之前因为喜欢罗伯特·勃莱的White Poem 这首诗，借前两节写了篇同名的故事，姑且算是前章吧。  
> （见所在系列的第5篇：https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850250）
> 
> 这一篇则来自于诗歌的后两节，作为后章。  
> 单独看也可。
> 
> 当我们藏起伤口，我们从一个人  
> 退缩到一个带壳的生命。  
> 现在我们触摸到蚂蚁坚硬的胸膛，  
> 那背甲。那沉默的舌头。

“如果你肯转身的话，至少可以让我看看你的脸。”

待来人把失了魂魄一般毫无生气的光抬走，艾默里克留在了原地。他知道自己要和眼前这头背对自己的银发野兽保持安全的距离，否则他会一跃离开——要么就等他自己靠近过来。

而且此时，对方还在绞尽脑汁为自己没有预告的突然出现而奋力想理由，此时他需要的只是一个台阶。

所以艾默里克只给出了这样一句提议。

不远处前线的枪炮声与偶尔腾起的烟雾或火光让时间的流动变得支离破碎，艾默里克数着自己的呼吸与心跳，静静等候矗立在几步之外的男人克服内心的犹豫。

转过身的时候，他垂下的发丝略略飘起，仿佛模糊了他脸庞的轮廓，让艾默里克一时不知该被那银白色吸引了视线，还是过于急切的去对上那双被映衬得更深了的眸子。

于是他为自己岔开了话题。

“你不戴头盔还真少见，看来社交能力有所提升。”

他的戏谑换得埃斯蒂尼安一只轻微上扬的嘴角，甚至还让他改了一直站桩下去的主意——他几乎是两步就跨过了他们之间的距离，让艾默里克差点要往后退半步。

他们许久没说话。

终于，埃斯蒂尼安瞥了一眼周围忙碌往来的人们，发了声：“我能在这儿亲你吗？”

艾默里克挑了挑眉毛。

“我还以为你和以前一样不在乎别人的目光。”

龙骑士的眼神温柔下来。

“是你一直纵容我。”

“对，我一直都是故意的。”

不想给对方出言反击的机会，他抢先吻了他的龙骑士。

他捕捉了那熟悉的唇，想要咬下去又舍不得，只好小心的含着，用舌尖轻缓的揉，却不探入口腔，还硬把对方焦急的舌推回原位，仿佛这个吻是他的，也只有他才能完整的印在这个男人的唇上。

唇角交错出细碎的声音，都被灵敏的龙骑士听进耳朵里，令他烦躁。

“混蛋，你这样会让我疯掉……”

吻着埃斯蒂尼安的精灵笑了。

“正合我意。”

“你在这里有私人营帐么？”他觉得自己像一只毛躁的猴子。

“不，没有。”艾默里克牵过那人颌边的一缕长发绕在自己的手指上，“不过我明天会亲自护送我们的英雄回伊修加德。”

埃斯蒂尼安读出了这当中隐含的建议。

一个甜蜜的诱惑和苦涩的陷阱。

一丝想让他立刻逃走的恐惧。

“……我不能回去。”

他低下了头，不敢抬起来。他不敢再看那对水蓝色的眼睛，以及艾默里克那些总是难以捕捉的表情——那些细微的变化尽力隐藏了所有内心的山海巨变和波澜起伏。他知道自己有这个能力——甚至是特权，让这个冷静如湖水的男人随时都为自己泛起一丝波澜，但他害怕这微热的涟漪会让自己在海啸一般强烈的情感下崩塌。

崩塌成弱者。

“是么。”他听见艾默里克说。

他明白了，自己的逃避换得的是对方的拒绝。

艾默里克点点头，在他的肩上几乎没有分量的拍了两下。

“你走吧。”

“是埃斯蒂尼安救了你，他把你送到了神殿骑士团所在的营地就离开了。这很像他的风格，不是吗？”

艾默里克不确定，自己说这些话的时候，光能注意到些什么。年轻的英雄还沉浸在失神的困惑和担心友人的焦虑中。于是艾默里克告诉他好好休息，如果他准备启程去摩杜纳，伊修加德会提供一切协助，然后匆匆告辞。

他知道自己的脑子乱了，而能借护送英雄的机会回来缓一口气，让他有一分庆幸。

只是原本自己对所谓“回家”的期待更多。

过于多了。

他不想呆在府邸，于是他去了办公室。

桌上有一份也许是他刚离开就送过来的报告书，已经有一点浮灰。  
战争结束后，神学院曾经发生了一点小小的骚动，一些年轻人因为信仰而产生了困惑与愤怒。但人们的信仰究竟是什么呢？伊修加德依旧敬奉哈罗妮。如果历史曾经是不真实的，那建立在他上面的一切，皇都，以及伊修加德的每个人，又是什么呢？也是不真实的吗？他从神殿骑士团总长变成上议长，贵族依旧是贵族，贫民依旧是贫民。没有翻天覆地的变化，只是有或许可以称为希望的东西开始在人们的心里生长。

他很高兴埃斯蒂尼安并没有因战争结束而陷入报仇后的空虚，反而踏上了探索和寻找的道路。如果问他追寻的是什么，他一定又说不出所以然来。

艾默里克的思绪又回到了昨天的短暂重逢，他们甚至无法开启这个话题。

他又离开了，而自己依旧……被困在这里。

“这里需要你……艾默里克，伊修加德需要你。”

本已决然转身离开的精灵被埃斯蒂尼安拉住了手腕。他用力挣了挣，手腕依旧被紧紧攥住。

他的胸中有如俄尔燃起了熊熊烈火，他的眼睛一定被这火焰变了颜色，让他转身怒视的一瞬，埃斯蒂尼安登时松手缩了回去。

“埃斯蒂尼安，你想说什么？！”

他感到血液在胸腔翻涌，他的心跳已经如同铁锤震击着鼓膜。

“你这是提醒我必须心甘情愿为伊修加德奋战至力竭，还是你觉得自己就应该被伊修加德——被我驱逐？”

“艾默里克，我——”没有戴头盔的龙骑士慌了手脚。

“为什么你总是这么自作主张，自以为是，又这么看轻自己？那珍惜着这样一个你的我，又算是什么？！”

他知道自己失态了，但他必须把话说完。然后他就可以消失，或者这个男人可以从自己眼前消失。

“我在去向圣龙求援的时候，说过如果不得已，我也会为了伊修加德舍弃你的话。你会赞同我对吧？”看到龙骑士咬紧了下嘴唇，他摇了摇头，“这是我该说的。但我不想。我只是一具看似两难的躯壳，我只是没有选择。

“从过去到现在一直都是这样，我不得不为了伊修加德的人民舍弃你。我不得不为了伊修加德的未来与你分开。我必须要为此舍弃我的未来，我的愿望，我的爱人……而不仅我自己默认了这一点，连你也觉得这都是应该的。

“但我不是圣人，埃斯蒂尼安，我没有无私到可以为了所有人的幸福而牺牲我自己。我也不认为自己有这个能力。”

艾默里克发觉自己攥紧了拳头。他张开手臂，示意龙骑士和他一起看这周围。

“原本我们都为千年的战争赌上了自己的性命。现在战争结束了，我们又陷入了新的更大更持久的危机。我不知道自己还可以这样坚持多久。”

他后退了一步，让埃斯蒂尼安好看清楚自己。

“我可以坚持——但我不希望连你也来和我说这些话，告诉我什么才是我应该做的。”

他知道自己说重了，因为埃斯蒂尼安两腮的肌肉在抖，牙关也紧紧咬在一起，这让他的胸口一阵钝痛。

“埃斯蒂尼安，你只是在给你自己找借口。”

他转身走了。

一阵风掀起战场弥漫着的硝烟味道，空气变得模糊不清，带走了留给一身铠甲的龙骑士视线里的最后一抹蓝色。他独自矗立着，沉默着，往来交错的后防人等仿佛看不见他一样，继续奔跑忙碌。

艾默里克不知道埃斯蒂尼安是什么时候离开的。至少自己次日清晨带着光启程的时候，没有人和他提起前苍天龙骑的行踪。

他就这样再次消失了。不是从自己眼前，而是自己率先不辞而别。

这算什么，胜利吗？

放下神学院的报告，他苦笑自己竟然尚且可以如此幼稚——和真实。

新的办公室并不像从前在神殿骑士团总部那样还有二层的休息空间，他不能继续像个工作狂——偶尔是和爱人偷享温存的傻瓜——一样夜不归宿了。

那个时候，埃斯蒂尼安总是把铠甲脱的满地都是，而铸甲工坊似乎也从未发问为什么苍天龙骑着甲都是总长的手下送来清理的，也未曾听闻总部的勤务兵议论起他们总是把休息室折腾的一塌糊涂。甚至他回到府邸推开自己的房门就能看见，尽管离开多日，阳台那扇窗也依旧如他的旧习一般敞开着。无论是仆从们忠诚贴心的用意，还是仅仅自己听不到下层的种种议论，他身上，以及身边所发生的那些私密的变化，想必都被人们看在眼里。但他未曾流露过一丝一毫的松懈，依旧在这里扮演着属于每个伊修加德人的艾默里克。

他看着浴室的镜子，屋顶的吊灯，地毯的花纹，那些原本自己从来不曾在意过的装饰细节，如今都透露着他和埃斯蒂尼安曾一起度过的比糖浆更浓稠甜腻的时光。

他记得一个漫长夜晚，埃斯蒂尼安曾骑在自己身上，仿佛要榨出他最后一束精液，他头顶的吊灯如同绘画背景中天使的光环，让艾默里克看不清他的表情，抑或那时自己只是被情欲迷惑了眼睛。他也记得一次被这个男人按在地毯里从身后贯穿的疼痛，那痛总是伴随着鼻子浸入地毯羊毛中的气味，而地毯又变成了海浪，和身体里涌起的快感一起把他们送上感官的巅峰。

那个男人以如此奇怪的方式给自己的记忆打上了无数个烙印，而这些印记又不过是无数个转眼即逝的瞬间。

短暂歇息一晚，就可以回到所谓的常态。

艾默里克走到阳台，紧紧关上了窗。这一次，他确信不用等了。

完

**Author's Note:**

> 这一定是蚂蚁的方式  
> 冬天的蚂蚁的方式，那些  
> 被伤害的并且想生活的人的方式：  
> 呼吸，感知他人，以及等待。
> 
> 谢谢阅读。


End file.
